


Deux faces d'une même pièce

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Ils étaient des monstres, mais ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne le pensait.
Relationships: Loki/Rahne Sinclair





	Deux faces d'une même pièce

** Deux faces d’une même pièce **

Ils étaient des monstres. Depuis toujours, c’était ce qu’on leur avait raconté.

Rahne avait grandi sous le joug du révérend Craig, dans un village rural, en Écosse, loin de tout. Elle n’avait jamais eu d’amis avant lui, toujours mal dans sa peau sans qu’elle ne parvienne vraiment à se l’expliquer. Jusqu’à cette nuit-là, lorsqu’elle s’était transformée la première fois, et que le révérend Craig avait essayé de la tuer, aidé des autres villageois. 

Puis, il y avait eu la mort de Moira, sa mère adoptive, celle qui l’avait recueillie après sa première fois, et qui lui avait présenté le professeur Xavier. Mais, elle aussi était morte. Une nuit, une mutante s’était introduite chez elles et l’avait tuée de sang-froid. Son nom ? Raven Darkhölme, aussi connue sous l’identité de Mystique, c’était ce qu’elle avait découvert grâce aux X-Men lorsqu’elle était allée les voir, avide de vengeance. Jean, encore plus que les autres, lui avait conseillé de ne pas chercher à tuer la mutante, car cette voie-là ne la mènerait qu’au mal, mais aussi … mais aussi car elle mourrait probablement en essayant. 

Et ils avaient eu raison, elle aurait dû mourir face à la mutante, c’était ce qui serait arrivé sans lui. 

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu sauvé ? 

Le dieu de la malice lui sourit, énigmatique, puis il prit l’une de ces mèches de cheveux entre ces doigts. Elle les avait laissé pousser pour pouvoir dissimuler son visage, bien que cela lui avait paru inconfortable au début. Le révérend Craig lui avait toujours dit qu’une femme qui se rendait belle et désirable était une pêcheresse qui serait condamnée à l’Enfer par leur Créateur. 

\- Lorsque je t’ai vue, tu m’as rappelé quelqu’un que j’avais connu, par le passé. 

Après s’être fait passé pour mort, il avait disparu. Il aurait pu prendre le trône sur Asgard, c’était ce qu’il avait toujours souhaité après tout, mais … il n’avait pas eu la force d’y revenir. La salle du trône, le palais, tout lui rappelait sa défunte mère, qu’il avait vengé en aidant Thor lors de sa lutte contre les elfes noirs. C’était ainsi, dans ces longs mois d’errance, qu’il avait fait la rencontre de Magneto, qui était devenu son ami. Il avait commencé à marcher dans ces traces, rejoignant sa confrérie des mauvais mutants et devenant l’un de ces fidèles lieutenants, avec Mystique. 

Puis elle était arrivée, une nuit, lorsqu’elle était à son avantage. Elle s’était infiltrée parmi eux, avant d’essayer de la tuer, et elle aurait échoué sans son intervention. Elle même le reconnaissait. 

\- Ce quelqu’un … s’était toi n’est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle incertaine 

C’était lui oui, lorsqu’il avait été ivre de colère après la mort de sa mère. Il s’était reconnu en elle, alors il lui avait sauvé la vie, trahissant Erik et Raven, pour cette inconnue. 

\- Pourquoi ? reprit-elle, cette nuit-là … 

Il aurait pu la laisser mourir, à la place … à la place il avait le choix de la sauver et avait tué la mutante à la peau bleue avec sa dague. Puis il avait aidé Rahne à s’enfuir, et depuis ils se cachaient continuellement de la confrérie des mauvais mutants et des X-Men.

\- Nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne le crois, dit-il en effleurant ces lèvres avec l’un de ces doigts comme si il voulait les essuyer


End file.
